Talk:Tonn Actus
The skull/face on his helmet Is that on any other turians? If not, should it be mentioned in the trivia section? And, on an unrelated note, doesn't that just scream "Blood Pack" for some reason? I mean, he's a turian, so they'd shoot him at first sight, but the red with the white skull/face is very similar. Arbington 18:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Its not on its helmet, its actually...his face. Its the exact same design and color (of face) as with Nihlus. Also his eyes have the exact same color with the eyes of Nihlus. Reused face LOL. :Ps Nihlus's alter ego :P SoulRipper 19:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No, from the image you can definitely tell it's on his helmet. Looks like a turian skull. Arbington 19:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah, that's his face. For whatever reason the glass on the helmet extends up to the forehead on turians. -- Dammej (talk) 19:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eh, if you say so. I'll leave it. But it definitely looks to me like it's part of the helmet, the area around it looks jagged, but in a symmetrical way, as if it wasn't damage, but simply a part of the pattern on the helmet. Then, the background on the somewhat noticable black stripe area of the top of the helmet matches perfectly with the color behind the symbol/war paint/whatever. Still, I'll just leave things be for now. Arbington 19:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Again I will tell you that this is not on his helmet. I took that screenshot. It also looked strange to me with the first sight. I think this is (if not the only one) one of the few turian enemys whose face can be seen. Check this. Red color is the edge of the helmet, blue is for the white colony tattoo/design and the green is for the eyes. There is also some transparent gold light reflection on the (also transparent) "glass" of the helmet. It may look like a turian skull but its not. There are two green eyes there. SoulRipper 19:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::And again, I'll accept it. Your evidence actually proves that we're both right in a way. Actus has a unique helmet, and the symbol is actually his colony tattoo. Everybody wins! Arbington 20:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I actually had forgotten about this. Most if not all turians wear this style of helmet in ME2. Though in most cases, the glass is not transparent. See File:Omega Dossier Fighting.png. -- Dammej (talk) 20:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed? Well, you learn something new every day, eh? Still, the image makes me think of the Blood Pack for some inexplicable reason. Arbington 20:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I have another one Nihlus-Faced Turian. Here. You can clearly see the face inside the helmet. Its just a face reuse. Actualy all the turian mercenaries at the syndicate base on Mavigon have the same face. Ps Nihlus has to many alter egos LOL SoulRipper 20:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't look like the medium armor. More like what Garrus wears in ME2, which is heavy. So I'm wondering if it is or not. --SpectreAngel 02:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Except that there is no type of armor classifications like that in ME2. Lancer1289 06:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC)